The Lust Queen
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Queen Robin's loneliness will not inhibit nor detain her wide sexual appetite. A Yuri-tastic story about a Queen and her lovely slaves.


**A/N: Just some idea I had for some smut. **

* * *

Say'ri cut down another of Walhart's troops from within his besieged castle. Fighting at her side was Ylesse's tactician and Queen, Robin, cutting down troops herself with her silver sword. Say'ri had noticed ever since the woman added armor to her robes (and removed the pants for some reason) she's become a fearsome sight on the battle field. She elite to the point that all she needed was one person for back up and she could take on entire platoons of soldiers. Her mix of magic and swordplay was a good combination. Say'ri felt inadequate at times, she was but a simple swordsman and she was a goddess. Still, she did her best to keep up.

There were several axe warriors heading Robin's way as she was fending off several mages at once so Say'ri jumped above her and held them off. During the jump, Robin caught a glimpse of the woman's exotic underwear and dhe remembered she had a conversation with her about it. Say'ri had called them _fundoshi_ which were basically just strips of cotton tied around her waist. Most of the women in the army wore tight shorts at least, but if someone caught of glimpse of what's under Sayri's armor they would leave little to the imagination.

Once they cleared the enemies, Robin approached her. "Hey, um, Say'ri. When you're pulling off those acrobatic moves people can see your smallclothes." The woman looked at the tactician. One of the braids holding her silver hair had become undone, Say'ri would fix it for her after the battle.

"I try to limit it if I'm around men, but there's no issue if it's just us women." She said as they continued walking briskly forward towards Walhart's throne room.

"Say'ri…don't put your guard down, there are many predatory women around too." Robin said, in an unusually low voice. Say'ri turned briefly, her cheeks blushed and stared at her. Robin smiled, putting her hand on her shoulder "But don't worry, I'll protect you against any sexual deviants like that." Robin let go and walked forward, her hips moving a bit more than they should. "Now come on, we have an emperor to dethrone."

"Aye…" Say'ri said as she ran to catch up.

* * *

_2 Year Later_

Nighttime descended on the streets of Yllistol and even the capital of Ylisse has a certain shadiness in the back alleys. One hooded man rode his cart, being pulled by a mule into the city. He wondered how he was convinced to make this transaction (and it did take a lot of convincing for him to agree to this), but the payout was immense. Even then, it was still troubling for him to think about. Regardless, he would like to get this over with and be back to his home where his infant daughter was waiting for him.

He stopped in an alley, on a street not too far from the palace following the directions he was given. Another hooded figure was waiting for him, leaning casually on the alley walls.

"Hey." The female voice said. The man left the cart and removed his hood.

"Hey." The red-haired man replied.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked, taking off her own hood.

"Who do you think I am?" He unpacked a large man sized sack and slung it over his shoulder. He gave the sack to the queen of Ylisse, her own strong arms being able to carry it with little issue.

"Gaius…thank you." She said.

"This is still…just…" Gaius fumbled with his words and couldn't quite look at the queen.

"I know…you've done a selfless thing. I couldn't ask for anything more of someone." She approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your payment should be on its way. Now you need to leave before people get suspicious."

"Right…" The former appointed burglar of the Ylisse's army got on his cart and left the scene, leaving Roin behind with the sack over her shoulders.

"Time to sneak back in."

* * *

_Several weeks later_

"Oh…my Queen." Say'ri said as she had walked in on Robin with both her toddlers drinking from her breasts.

"Ah, Say'ri-dono, you're a bit earlier than expected. What? Don't look away, we're just two women. You said so yourself that one time. " She said as she finished feeding her children. She gave Morgan, her youngest, over to a maid standing near her while Lucina walked clumsily and grabbed the maid's hand.

"Bye mommy." The blue haired child said.

"Bye dear."

The servant left the room with the children, leaving both Queens alone. "Sorry for the wait, it was lunch time." She said putting back the straps of her light gown back on her shoulders.

"Lucina still breastfeeds?" Say'ri asked, still visibly blushing.

"Yes, a mother's milk is the best thing a child can have early in life." Robin said as she walked closer to Say'ri. "It's been some time."

"Aye, I haven't seen you since the funeral. How has life been treating you?" The swordswoman said carefully.

"It's been…fine. How are you though? Did you find a husband yet?" She asked bluntly as she passed by her.

"What? No…I…haven't really attempted courting. There's so much to do that I…" Robin walked back and put a finger on her lips.

"Say no more my beautiful Queen, let's go relax, I have the rest of the day planned out for us. And then I have at surprise for you later on." She said as she beckoned the Chon'sin woman to follow her, grabbing her by the hand.

"So you invited me over from a continent away just to spend time together, I supposed I should be honored…"

* * *

The stroll through town went without a hitch and lasted into nightfall. Robin and Say'ri enjoyed the markets. The Chon'sin Queen noticed that Yllistol has recovered financially since Grima's fall. Valm had difficulties, but the economy was recovering well. Robin was also helping to rebuild the neighboring kingdom of Plegia.

Yllistol was much bigger than even the largest towns in Chon'sin, so Say'ri found unusual for the ruler of such a large State to be mingling with her people so casually without an escort. Though her keen eyes noticed snipers on the roof.

Once all was said and done they headed back to the palace. "So, I built this little chamber that I think will be to your liking." The tactician said as she led Say'ri to a lower level in the palace. "What do you think of this?" Opening the door, the Chon'sin Queen's face fell to surprise.

"It's…it's an _onsen_." Say'ri said while she felt the heat touch her skin. "You built a bathhouse."

"Well, people from Chon' sin that I hired built it, but yes…" Robin said as she began disrobing. "You're not coming in there with those clothes are you?" Say'ri looked at herself and realized she had worn her swords master armor all day, not bothering to change into more casual clothes.

While Say'ri began undressing, she saw Robin let drop the last of her tactician armor and gazed at her body. It's almost as if her two pregnancies never happened with the way her body maintained its curves. It was obvious she had some kind of exercise regimen with well-developed her back muscles were as well. She was truly a specimen, Say'ri was no weakling herself, but she was leaner than Robin.

Say'ri…could not say to herself that she's attracted to women. Or rather that's what she at least said to herself. She liked men the same, and it was her duty eventually to have children. "But Naga…" She said as she watched the Queen slowly enter the water. Say'ri shook the thoughts away and finished undressing. She shyly followed Robin in, sitting opposite form her.

"It's a rather good bath, very much like my own back home." She said. Robin didn't respond as she reached behind and grabbed a bottle. She poured the contents into two small cups, giving one to Say'ri. The Chon'sin Queen took the cup to her nose, identifying it instantly.

"Where did you get a bottle of saké?" She asked as she took a sip.

"Our liquor trade suffered for a bit after war, so we began importing from Valm. Rice wine, as we call it here, is one of the more popular ones." Say'ri knew there was trading from Chon'sin throughout Valm, but she didn't realize the trade had crossed the ocean as well. She finished her drink, putting her cup to the side. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks as the alcohol began to settle in her system.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Robin asked. Say'ri looked back at the Queen, surprised at what she had asked. It would be impolite in Chon'sin to refuse someone to wash your back.

"Robin…that's for people that are close, like family…or lovers." Say'ri had a low tolerance for alcohol, and it was something she should have considered before downing the whole cup. "But we are friends…so yes, go ahead." Say'ri turned her back to her, giving the Queen access. Say'ri also had a warrior's back muscles, not quite as defined as Robin's though, but still an attractive site of a woman who trains.

The Queen itched closer, her hips crashing against Say'ri's backside while she took a wet towel and placed it on her back. Say'ri was blushing terribly at the contact, every couple of seconds as Robin scrubbed her, she could feel her breasts pressing against her back.

"May I wash your front now?" Robin whispered to her ear. Say'ri nearly jumped at the sensation of her breath against a sensitive spot. Wash her front she asked? That's…so lewd. However Say'ri couldn't say no, in fact she could hardly speak at all. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her arousal that was crushing her reason. She nodded, giving Robin permission.

Robin discarded the towel and moved one of her hands to the Chon'sin Queen's stomach, tenderly beginning her massage. Robin's mouth never moved from beyond her ear, she could feel her breath every moment and she lacked the willpower to stop it. She realized Robin must tactfully planned this. She used her intellect that she saved for great battles for this; she was truly a mastermind.

Say'ri was being seduced by the Yllesian Queen Regent, by another woman.

And it was working.

Robin moved her hand downward, touching her and then moving to the inside of her thighs. "Robin…" She said.

"Shhhh…" Was the Queen's reply as she moved her fingers back up and inside. Say'ri yelped in response. Her other finger touched a more sensitive area. Robin's other hand reached around landed on her breast, giving it a light squeeze. She moaned loudly as she did and Robin took this chance to bring her mouth to her earlobe, suckling on it.

"Robin…" Say'ri repeated, but unable to say much more as she continued to be stimulated.

"Didn't I once tell you there were predatory women around?" Robin grinned as she placed another finger in.

The Chon'sin Queen wasn't a virgin. Her teenage years had one or two trysts with young noble boys. But never did any of them do what Robin was doing right now. Never did any of them touched her like this woman was.

Robin continued her rhythm, lightly biting in her ear, her fingers drawing circles on her nipple and her other hand working their own magic. "Say'ri, look at me." She commanded, the Chon'sin Queen turned, breathing heavily and attempted to lock eyes with the woman. But instead Robin forcefully planted her lips on hers, kissing her, while squeezing her breast tightly. Robin let go of the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. Say'ri quickly looked away, her breathing had intensified, and her nostrils were flaring.

She moaned loudly, climaxing and letting go. As it was happening, Robin continued to bite and squeeze to her heart's content. She could feel, beneath the water that she was releasing her own fluids, letting it mix with the bath water.

Once it was done, Robin wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and said "Say'ri, I have proposition for you." The Queen of Chon'sin could barely talk, but she moved her hand to Robin's face, caressing it as she let herself be embraced by her.

"Be my slave." She said as she planted a kiss on her neck.

"W-what?"

"Stay with me for a few months, let me take care of you." Robin said as she left a trail of kisses on her collarbone.

"My lady…I…I can't. Chon'sin, my realm, I have responsibilities and duties I can't just drop everything."

"Sure you can, you have a cousin called Fen'lou, and he's well educated in state matters and completely uninterested in your seat. He can make a suitable temporary substitute."

"How do you know such matters?" She asked, as Robin's embrace of her tightened.

"I spy on people." She said bluntly.

"Robin…" Say'ri began thinking. Was this whole thing the result of her loneliness after her husband's death? She was ruling a kingdom without an Exalt, holding the throne while the rightful blood of Naga comes of age. The pressure of it all must be horrible, and she's going at it alone. "You want me to be your slave you said?"

"Yes, in almost every sense of the word."

"I suppose I can accept. I'll need to mail a few letters." She said. She would have to send correspondence to Fen'lou and other advisers as well. She'll tell them she's on an extended diplomatic trip. "You won't abuse this trust I'll place in you will you?"

"I'll be a little cruel, but I won't abuse your trust, I promise." She said. Say'ri turned around.

"Oh Robin." And kissed her again.

"Now, your first duty as a slave will be to return the favor I just gave you."

* * *

Say'ri opened her eyes, the headache of drinking too much rice wine last night immediately had her forehead throbbing. As her eyes adjusted, she tried to touch her forehead, but found she couldn't. Her wrists were cuffed behind her back. It seemed Robin wasn't kidding about the slavery thing.

She was on a big and comfortable bed. Was this one of the royal bedrooms? No, this must be some kind of guest room. She managed to move, plant her feet on the ground and then walked towards the mirror.

Her cheeks were still somewhat red, but the most noticeable thing that she saw in her reflection was the bite marks she had. Her stomach, neck and breasts were assaulted last night. Robin had bit her, without mercy, everywhere. She couldn't go out in public like this and that may have been Robin's plan all along.

"Ah, you're awake." Robin, dressed in her iconic robes, entered the room.

"Robin?" Say'ri turned to her as the Queen moved before her. Without warning Robin gripped both of her nipples and painfully twisted them. Say'ri let out a small scream.

"Lesson one, the word Robin is eliminated from your vocabulary, you will call me mistress now, understood my lovely slave?" She let go of her nipples as Say'ri took a long breath.

"Completely ruthless." She thought. "Yes…mistress…" She succumbed much too easily to the woman's will. Robin bend down and gave both her breasts a quick suckling, to alleviate some of the pain she had just caused, Say'ri moaned.

"Now hold still." Robin reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather collar. Say'ri looked at it with apprehension as the collar was placed around her neck and then tightened until it fit her perfectly. There was one final click and Robin removed a key from it.

She had truly (and drunkenly) given herself to the woman last night.

Robin placed the key in her pocket and then grabbed her arm. "Now come, I have the day planned out for you." She led her out of the room, never letting go of her arms. This was Robin's private wing, she had told her as much last night, and no one was allowed in at this time.

"Where are you taking me…mistress?"

"My dungeon…" She said and noticed Say'ri giving her a scared look. "No no, it's a fun dungeon…a fungeon if you will." Robin gave her kiss on the cheek to reassure her.

Once she reached the depths of Robin's private wing, she could see that it was indeed a "fungeon". The walls were adorned with red velvet and the chains that hung off them had cushions inside the cuffs for comfort. There were racks on the walls, filled with objects meant for…certain uses she dared not think of. Oh, but she knew at some point she would be victimized with those…toys.

But something else caught her attention, something shocking. Another woman was shackled to the walls. She couldn't immediately see who it was as her head was covered by a black hood. Say'ri noted the woman's skin and how her stomach rose with each breath.

"Ro…Mistress, who…"

"Hush." Robin said as she smacked her ass loudly.

Say'ri was then uncuffed, but was quickly bound again between two posts in the middle of the room, each of her limbs were chained and she was stretched into an x-shape. During this time, she couldn't take her eyes off the other chained woman as she wondered who she was.

Robin interrupted her thoughts and gave Say'ri a long tender kiss, feeling up her chained body for a bit before moving to the other woman. Her hand trailed through the other captive woman's stomach as she gave muffled groan. Robin grabbed her breast, teasing her nipple, playing with the chained woman's body.

Finally she reached for the woman's hood and pulled it off. Say'ri gasped as the identity of the prisoner was finally apparent. "Tharja!" She said.

The plegian fair skinned woman was the one in chains. A bright black rubber ball gag adorned her mouth, preventing her from uttering a single word. Her hair was completely loose, no small pigtails and no sorceress headdress. Besides the same collar that Say'ri had, she was bare.

There was one small thing to consider. And it was going through her head as soon as the woman was unhooded. She was plenty sure Tharja was married.


End file.
